


Реабилитация на двоих

by LucifaaIsCuteFightMe



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Kinda, Lucilius is Lucifā, Lucio is mentioned, M/M, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe/pseuds/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe
Summary: Их выбросило на островах известных своими наплывами отдыхающих, пляжами, коктейлями и теплой погодой круглый год.Белиал возвращается в кошмарном состоянии тела. В свою очередь, ментальность Люцифа всё ещё переживает некоторые волнения.Было бы слишком безрассудно вступать в противостояние, когда неизвестно размещение фигур на игровой доске.Поэтому, как только архангел получает оценку "сойдёт для лёгкой прогулки", он срывается на море, чтобы отдохнуть.Люцифа идёт с ним, чтобы убедиться в безопасности и, по возможности,  найти какие-то зацепки касательно их положения.





	Реабилитация на двоих

Высшую степень удовольствия – «счастье» - испытываешь, когда любимый человек, наконец, обретает с тобой это же «счастье». Белиал хорошо понимает концепцию этой идеи, хоть и считает слабо осуществимой, ведь для воплощения её в жизнь должны быть задействованы обе стороны. И он знает и частенько пользуется самым простым способом добиться чего-то похожего.

Но с Люцифа никогда не было просто.

Даже сейчас, когда они выбрались из межпространственной дыры и отдыхают на пляже, тот выдерживает задумчивое выражение лица и немного отстранён. А ещё он почти всегда настороже и в поисках информации. Не удивительно, ведь первый план по уничтожению Бога не сработал из-за непредвиденных элементов. Ещё бы, две тысячи лет – немалый срок. Астрал имеет полное право быть немного расстроенным. И хотя парень рад, что настроение его мастера далеко от апатии, он, скорее, в полубоевом режиме - это никуда не годится. Они в первый раз попали на море и должны хорошенько отдохнуть, перед тем, как чем-то заняться вновь. 

\- Фаа-сан, расслабьтесь, - потягиваясь лёжа рядом на подстилке, демонстрирует почти всё, чем его наделил создатель. К счастью (или к сожалению) пляж не был нудистским, поэтому на нём были темные плавки-шорты и немного никому не нужных, кроме него самого, мелких аксессуаров. Один контраст между цветом кожи и волосами заставляет его выделяться на всеобщем фоне.

\- Прямо сейчас я ничего не делаю. Этого недостаточно? – на его лице тёмные очки, но и по голосу, и по тому, как нахмурились брови можно понять, что смотрит на своего сподручного с укоризной. Но Белиалу удалось привлечь его внимание, значит, учёный не ушел в свою голову окончательно, а это то, с чем он может работать.

\- Всё, что я вижу, это то, что вы прячетесь под зонтом. Не потрудитесь рассказать, почему? Обычно вы не стесняетесь показывать себя, – архангел поворачивается на бок и подпирает голову рукой, чтобы без проблем зачарованно глазеть на собеседника, который отличался привередливостью, но, тем не менее, был дорог его сердцу. Ему нравится наблюдать за астралом, когда тот что-то рассказывает. А голос… он до сих пор не может до конца поверить, что слышит его вновь. Может, он спит? Умер в тот момент, когда его пронзила коса Сариэля? Если это так, то он не хочет просыпаться, только если его не разбудит сам Фаа-сан, конечно.

\- Багровый горизонт довольно изнуряющее место. На небе не видно солнца, но ты будто чувствуешь его под ногами. Песок, камни, воздух и даже море раскалены донельзя. Алое пламя на горизонте не убывает и не гаснет. Я вряд ли когда-то забуду этот жар. Однако последствия, которые должны были настигнуть любой физический объект при таких температурах, не проявляли себя. И хоть с тем, что мы ощущаем сейчас, он не идёт ни в какое сравнение, я пока не могу отделаться от мысли, что когда-то и Ад мог выглядеть так. Перестать их сопоставлять, - тяжело вздыхает, пока лазурные волны, сверкая, разбивались о прибрежный песок и камни, заставляя последние его слова смешаться с шумом. Только тот, кто находится достаточно близко, может их слышать:

\- Когда-то забвение коснётся этого мира. И тогда уже будет слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать. Мы будем заперты.

В голосе всё ещё можно заметить тёмную, искреннюю ненависть к Богу и всему, что он делает. Если подумать, то учёный не обговаривал с Белиалом своё времяпровождение в другом мире. Это первый раз, когда затрагивается эта тема. И ответить что-то слегка проблематично. Он был бы рад не думать об этом и продолжать наслаждаться каждым мгновением проводимым вместе. И серафим также мечтает о том, чтобы Люцифа хотя-бы немного повеселился, а его всё продолжает волновать загнивание, убийства Богов, свобода. И это, несомненно, восхищает. Чтобы напомнить астралу об их отношениях, «зверь», свободной от удерживания головы рукой, касается бледных пальцев, выглядывающих из-под края длинноватого рукава. И когда тот не попытался их отдёрнуть - на лице создания растянулась улыбка. Уже с большей уверенностью он накрывает своей ладонью ладонь мастера. Да, это не совсем «его» руки, даже не его тело, и архангел сам страдает от неприятных навязчивых мыслей по этому поводу. Поэтому понять, что имеет в виду владелец его сердца и души, не составляет большого труда. Разница только в том, что со временем эта прекрасная голова сможет заставить это тело измениться. А проблему Люцифа едва ли можно решить «просто подождав». 

\- Я буду рядом. Даже не задумывайтесь о том, чтобы избавиться от меня. Я больше не хочу оставлять вас одного. Тем более, пронаблюдать конец света вместе с вами - всё ещё моя маленькая романтическая мечта, - довольно говорит Белиал, хотя он именно тот, кого волнует одиночество, кому нужен Люцифа. Когда в то же время астрал считал, что тот может спокойно обойтись и без него. Он до сих пор частично разочарован и зол поведением «зверя», что было неподалёку с небесной башней. Одно из его самых жизнелюбивых творений устраивает беспорядок и теряет волю к существованию? Подобная дрянь ещё не раз заставила бы его проснуться. И только то, что это действительно сработало и уже полученные раны – спасают парня от его гнева. 

\- Даже если я попрошу об этом? - на секунду кажется, что восставший из мёртвых наконец-то решается прервать такой невинный контакт. Его кисть легко ускользает, оставляя после себя только призрачные остатки тепла. Но для того, чтобы удобнее для себя переплести их пальцы и потом начать лениво перебирать, слегка сминать костяшки архангела, будто бы разминая от онемения. Он не часто занимается такими глупыми нежностями, потому что, мягко говоря, Белиал перевыполняет план на подобные взаимодействия, но иногда просто создаётся нужное настроение. Сейчас это позволяет отвлечься от собственного состояния, от того, как одолженное тело реагирует на привычные для него воспоминания, ощущения, с которыми сам уже когда-то успел свыкнуться. Тем более, вряд ли кто-то из посторонних заметит такую мелочь.

\- Ещё раз? Я ждал вас достаточно долго, и желания повторять нет. Вместо того чтобы пытаться имитировать общение с отрубленной головой… я предпочту вас живым. И, тем более, я не вижу нигде ещё одного клона, с помощью которого можно провернуть фокус с воскрешением. Так что переубедить меня не получится. 

\- Хах. Да, это может стать проблемой. Если собираешься и дальше быть непослушным идиотом и бездумно бросаться следом за мной в неприятности. То лучше тебе подумать о том, как не умереть до того, как я воссоздам лабораторию, - короткая пауза после которой следует поправка, - если воссоздам. Исходя из твоего доклада, я пока не уверен, что этим будет безопасно заняться в ближайшее время.

\- Не так уж и бездумно, вы мой «номер один» - я получаю от этого удовлетворение. Поэтому сами не спешите умереть, хорошо? И перестаньте думать о работе хотя бы на сегодня, Фаа-сан. У нас пока нет никаких весомых зацепок, и вам не с чего начать. Не можете определить, какой из запасных планов подойдёт лучше. Признаться, выглядите от этого довольно страдающим, моё сердце прямо кровью обливается. И если вы не отдохнёте и влезете в серьёзные дела, то заставите меня переживать, а от этого я-

\- «Могу наделать ошибок, которых сам не захотел бы». Тебе незачем объяснять мне это, Белиал, - звучит немного раздраженным и уставшим от того, что парень продолжает твердить одно и то же: «отдых». 

Но архангел просто позабыл это ощущение, когда не надо отчитываться за каждый мелкий шажок. Теперь ему только иногда приходится объяснять своё довольное выражение лица в некоторых «неподходящих» ситуациях, но это такая мелочь в сравнении с остальными. Пока он был «один», в основном занимался тем, что частично лгал о своих причинах и мотивациях с разной степенью успеха. Правда? Ложь? То и другое? Окружающие просто переставали верить во всё. Выуживать из его слов правду или подмечать замалчивания становилось для них невероятно утомительным занятием слишком быстро. И в присутствии Люцифа, для которого подобная деятельность не составляет труда, Белиала постигает приятное спокойствие. Хотя не то чтобы ему действительно приходилось бы лгать Фаа-сану, раз уж это настолько бесполезно. С ним существо может быть искренним настолько, насколько само захочет, приукрашивать сколько угодно, нести любую чушь, но это ничего не изменит.

\- Тогда, может, сходим в воду? Можете взять с меня слово – её прохладность поможет вам отвлечься от этих травмирующих воспоминаний Геенны. Если вам слишком неприятно чувствовать тепло, то я могу вас просто до неё донести. Но сначала придётся снять всю эту лишнюю одежду. А если вам внезапно станет холодно, то самый горячий парень на этом пляже может разогреть ва—

Буквы где-то потерялись, как и его улыбка, и наружу вышел только оставшийся в лёгких воздух, когда учёный отпустив его руку, скользнул пальцами по телу и начал надавливать на место, куда архангела поразила коса союзника. Снаружи всё выглядело не так уж плохо, почти незаметно, что он был одной ногой в могиле, но внутри было не всё так гладко. Кости ещё не до конца срослись, его регенерация ещё не пришла в себя после перегрузки в тот знаменательный день, и если знать, куда тыкнуть – будет весьма неприятно. «Зверь» не имеет большой симпатии к подобным болям, поэтому легко поддаётся и отступает, решая придержать подобные фразы для следующего раза.

\- Ауч! Вы снова это делаете. Ладно-ладно, я понял, - хватая ртом воздух, звучал он достаточно жалко, для того, чтобы Люцифа почти сразу же прекратил над ним измываться. Со стороны астрала слышится победный «хмык», который зачастую означает «что и требовалось доказать».

\- Мне было забавно услышать, что ты считаешь, что твои раны полностью излечились, но избавь себя от неоправданных нагрузок. Если постараешься соблюсти это условие, то, возможно, позже я воспользуюсь твоим предложением.

\- Хе-хе. Рад заключению этого малюсенького «пакта» с вами. Теперь-то у меня не будет другого выхода, кроме как, прислушиваться к боли, - восстанавливая дыхание, значительно повеселев, сказал Белиал. И начал вставать с полотенца под ним, полностью показываясь солнцу. – Но, если честно, я бы немного размялся и постарался о ней забыть. Поэтому, пока вы ждёте подходящего момента для исполнения своей части устного контракта, я возьму на себя обязанность принести чего-нибудь, чтобы остудить пыл… и немного задобрить нас обоих.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он разворачивается и направляется в сторону деревянных стендов. За благосклонность и регулярное проявление некой заботы с момента возвращения, ему хотелось чем-то отплатить. И частично он этого хотел, чтобы удовлетворить некоторые из своих фантазий. Большинству из них всё же предстоит остаться лишь в его сознании. В виде отдыхающего он здесь впервые, но это не значит, что его тут не было совсем. Иногда, пролетая в непосредственной близости от этого места, ему хотелось когда-то показать его Люцифа, опробовать вместе с ним все эти человеческие мелочи, которые использовались для «поднятия духа» и прочей ерунды. Но что именно ему взять? Мороженное? Охладительные напитки? Что предпочтёт его мастер? 

\- Белиал! – слышит он из-за своей спины, отрываясь от раздумий замедливших его шаг. Не до конца понимая, зачем его окликают. В любом случае, не стоит заставлять учёного ждать, если тот готов кричать вслед через половину пляжа, значит это важно. Не мог же он что-то забыть? Оглядывается через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышалось. 

Накинув капюшон, астрал вылез из-под своего укрытия, но, видимо, ещё не успел отойти. Едва облокотившись на зонт, смиренно ждёт, пока архангел закончит изображать мыслительную деятельность и подойдёт. Потому что людей всё прибывает и оставлять те немногочисленные вещи, что у них остались, без присмотра даже на минуту - не кажется хорошей идеей. Существа с нижних островов любят совать нос не в свои дела. 

Бодрой походкой и с замешательством на лице Белиал возвращается. Открывает рот, но ничего не говорит, потому что без промедления Люцифа достаёт из кармана своих бридж рупии. И тогда на «зверя» снисходит озарение, которое сопровождается протяжным «О-о-о-х». Астралу только и остаётся, что покачать головой.

\- Ты же не рассчитывал, что там всё бесплатно? – может иногда он и выглядел отстранённо во время прослушивания отчёта, это ничуть не мешало ему воспринимать всю необходимую информацию. А первые дни «свободы», проведённые для прихода его заместителя в относительно функциональное состояние, только закрепили в уме большую её часть. 

\- Да ладно вам, Фаа-сан. Я бы выкрутился благодаря своему обаянию. Ну, или про… просто убил бы продавца. Знаете, каждый раз срабатывает. И платить не надо.

\- Неоправданные нагрузки, - строго повторяет создатель, - ещё помнишь?

\- Обыкновенные люди мягкие и слабые, я бы не назвал это «нагрузкой», - продолжает слабо припираться «зверь», но берёт предложенную ему стопку монет. У него и шанса не было победить в этом споре с самого начала, однако он любитель поболтать. 

\- Мы на открытой местности. Пришлось бы перебить весь пляж, чтобы избавиться от свидетелей. Это много работы. И если ты хочешь, чтобы я отдохнул, то придется тебе придержать свои «страстные порывы». 

\- Ла-а-адно, договорились, - спокойно пронаблюдал, как Люцифа вернулся на своё излюбленное место в тени. После чего серафим вспоминает о беспокоящем его вопросе, без ответа на который он рисковал загнать себя в тупик: 

\- Кстати, что для вас взять?

\- Лёд. Надеюсь, он у них есть.

\- А какой вкус? – понимает, что становится надоедливым, но это его совершенно не беспокоит.

Приподняв очки, чтобы архангелу было легче в полной мере рассмотреть на лице астрала безразличие, живой мертвец ложится, растягиваясь во весь рост. Будто Белиал занимал слишком много места до этого. Хотя и вряд ли «зверь» будет отрицать, что мог незаметно для себя понемногу сокращать дистанцию между ними, когда ворочался. Молчание и демонстрация своего отношения не заставили оного исчезнуть. К счастью, Люцифа не составляет труда вскоре дать ответ, который, в теории, удовлетворит нужды обоих:

\- Попробуй удивить меня. 

Короткая фраза, которая служит началом для маленькой «игры», сопровождается его улыбкой и легким прищуром леденящих глаз. И когда в ответ улыбка Белиала приобретает радостную туповатость, Люцифа накидывает очки обратно. Это своеобразный тест на доверие, проверка его памяти – думает существо. Издав смешок, архангел «улетает» на выполнение сомнительной и абстрактной миссии. А астрал наконец-то получает шанс пронаблюдать за ним издалека «как следует». Что нового этот мир смог привнести в его творение? Помимо пары слоёв безумия, которые существо убирает, когда то находится рядом с ним, что ещё он смог предложить? 

Изредка поглядывая, Люцифа старался оценивать происходящее с привычной для него беспристрастностью. Конечно, архангел не в состоянии молча отстоять свою очередь, поэтому уже к кому-то пристал. Девушка драф, которой не повезло оказаться перед ним, впрочем, не возражает. Между ними завязывается оживлённая беседа, которая привлекает внимание остальных. Часть людей из их небольшого столпотворения тоже вовлекаются в разговор. И даже несколько личностей с пляжа, до которых доходят отголоски их довольного щебета, с трудом удерживают себя на месте. Нельзя сказать, что Белиал до этого момента не ловил на себе любопытные взгляды, но таким образом он значительно превысил их число. Существо комфортно чувствует себя в центре происходящего, ведь он, без сомнения, обожает всё «живое».

«Большой шанс того, что это выйдет боком», - проносится в голове у Люцифа, когда он решает расслабить глаза и перестать напрягать шею. Вместо этого, для тех же целей «изучения», временно использует уши. Когда что-то идёт не так, толпа всегда издаёт характерный звук, который отчасти сродним с выстрелом в воздух. А если что-то произойдёт на пути к нему, то он будет в состоянии услышать «зов помощи» от архангела. Если понадобится. Что вряд ли, учитывая, как хорошо он вписывается в строй из людей в неведении. 

Двадцать минут спокойствия пролетают для астрала так же незаметно, как и любые другие. Без Белиала под боком он смог, наконец, в полной мере оценить морской бриз. От этого вся затея в целом начинала обретать какой-то банальный смысл. Но неожиданно для себя слышит рядом восхищённый вдох и похожий на писк полушепот:

\- Это он? О, Господи, это он! 

\- Загар быстро сошел, но у меня нет никаких сомнений. Пошли, поздороваемся, пока кто-нибудь ещё не заметил!

Хорошо, что очки скрыли его округлённые глаза, когда они подбежали к их с Белиалом месту. После чего оробев, по неизвестной никому причине, одна из них еле выдавила из себя:

\- Д-добрый день, Люцио. Хи-хи. Мы думали, что увидим тебя уже в следующем году, как ты обещал-

\- Но мы невероятно рады, что вы вернулись пораньше, - перебивает её подруга, чтобы избежать даже малой грубости. - Скажите, команда, с которой вы путешествуете, ведёт стенд с напитками, как в прошлый раз? Я до сих пор вспоминаю ваши восхитительные коктейли с арбузом.

\- Да-да. И запах кофе так освежал и бодрил! Помнишь нас? Мы частенько стояли в очереди, чтобы посмотреть на тебя…

Он услышал всё верно? Люцио? Зверушка Бога спустилась с небес и примкнула к Сингулярности? Это выдавило бы из него смех, не будь астрал под надзором этих сверкающих глаз. Люцифа точно не мог так просто ответить им, используя свой обыденный голос. И хотя он уже получил достаточно информации и может просто прогнать их, гадает, может ли получить ещё больше. И если ему удастся их обдурить, то они, возможно, ничего и не смогут припомнить при следующей настоящей встрече с Люцио. Но для этого ему придётся ненадолго влезть в шкуру оного. Отвратительно и велик шанс провала. Будь он кем-то ещё, а не собой - это могло бы его остановить. Видения от этого чудовища, которые мучили на протяжении многих лет, вероятно, пригодятся снова. Чтобы настроить себя на нужную тональность, начинает с возгласа приятного удивления и попытки улыбнуться.

\- И в самом деле, помню. Разве смел бы я забыть хоть одного хорошего человека, с коими довелось путями пересечься? – поднимаясь на ноги, придерживая очки от падения, учёный попытался изобразить святую возвышенность в голосе, который до этого мог звучать разве что надменно. – Я всегда рад видеть знакомые лица. Но должен сказать, что, увы, капитан с командой не смогли присоединиться в этот раз. Очень многим требуется их помощь, надеюсь, они не перетрудятся и смогут вновь насладиться отдыхом, как только освободятся. С каждым благим делом этот мир становится всё прекраснее, не так ли?

Судя по их реакции, они удовлетворены ответом. Даже если в действительности это не так уж сильно было похоже на Люцио – это сработало. Но сам Люцифа был далёк от любых положительных эмоций. При этом ему всё равно надо и дальше отыгрывать добродушного простачка с верой вместо мозгов. Даже когда одна из девушек вздрагивает, он не даёт себе выйти из образа. Если сдастся хотя бы на секунду, то восстановить это богоугодное выражение лица будет сложно.

\- Ах! Что-то с вами случилось, поэтому вы вернулись? Этот шрам, он такой ужасный. 

Прикладывая ладонь к, выделяющемуся даже на его бледной коже, шраму, говорит: 

\- И в самом деле, была неприятность. Но я попрошу вас не волноваться. Когда реабилитация подойдёт к концу, от него не останется и следа. А если и нет – я не буду возникать, ведь в итоге всё закончилось хорошо для каждого в тот день. 

Это каким-то образом тронуло их сердца, у одной проступили слёзы, а вторая больше была сконцентрирована на том, «что» он сказал. На неё же и снизошли озарение и вина.

\- Так ты здесь, чтобы залечить раны в тишине? Прости, мы, наверно, помешали.

\- Всё в порядке, не стоит извинений и слёз, у вас ведь не было злых умыслов. Я верю, что вы действовали от чистого сердца, - его уже тошнит, но чувствует, что скоро это всё сможет закончиться. Ещё чувствует приближающуюся, хорошо знакомую ауру, от чего мышцы сводит от желания действовать. Практически рефлекторно он ускользает от чуть не обхвативших его сзади рук. Возникший парень не падает, не спотыкается, но всё-таки «разрушение плана по подкрадыванию» мешает открыть ему рот, что оставляет достаточно времени для реплики астрала. 

\- Вот и, наконец, ты, мой друг, - проговаривает достаточно медленно, чтобы до Белиала успело дойти, что тут происходит. Проходит минута возмущённого замешательства, за которое Люцифа успевает забрать из его руки лёд с кусками каких-то цитрусовых. Обещая себе сконцентрироваться на подобном выборе позже. – Благодарю.

Приятно удивляясь тому, что его дорогому астралу не пришлось ничего говорить о том, где чьё, к нему приходит понимание. Ну, или так кажется. Он не возвращается к комфортному себе, а продолжает держать тот же градус гостеприимства, что и в очереди. 

\- Я немного задержался, какой-то парень пытался меня смертельно оскорбить. Наверняка у него какие-то проблемы с тем, что я поговорил с девушкой, которая ему нравится, ведь он не может и слова из себя выдавить. Я не уверен «почему». Но мороженное всё ещё холодное, - лениво оглядываясь, он проверяет, увязался ли за ним тот самый негативно настроенный человек. Градус между ними по чистой случайности не смог испортить освежающие сладости. И поскольку он не может вступать в открытую конфронтацию из-за небольшой условности, установленной ранее, пришлось бежать к Люцифа. Возможно, фраза про «лучшего во вселенной парня, который его ждёт», кинутая архангелом напоследок, как-то убавила пыл злостного скромняги, избавив от преследования. И поскольку он закончил с жалобами, то взгляд перескакивает на пару девушек, которые явно не понимали, что происходит. Но это всем только на руку, ведь таким образом их шансы уравниваются. Знает только то, что его Люцифа устраивает сценку.

– Какие прекрасные сирены осчастливили тебя своим присутствием, - обращается к девушкам с лёгкой манерностью. При общении язык его тела довольно живой, он не стесняется размашистых жестикуляций. Будто от неловкости от столкновения с молчанием, кашлянув в кулак, он проявляет к ним крайнюю дружелюбность: 

\- Извините, я не представился. Я Белиал – его партнёр.

Будто не обращая внимания на интонацию, с которой архангел произносит почти каждое слово, они всё равно умудряются истолковать его по-своему. Чему учёный благодарен, ведь они дают ещё одну небольшую крупицу полной картины для него, и почти полное понимание ситуации для его творения.

\- Не удивительно, что у вас появился партнёр по выступлениям, Люцио. Наверняка быть одиноким странствующим актёром может быть немного утомительно время от времени, - девушка, которая недавно утирала слёзы, уже не знает, на кого именно она хочет смотреть.

\- Я должна была сразу понять, что кого-то оставили присматривать за тобой, как продвигается лечение и поддерживать. Наверняка ты перенёс тяжелый шок, - продолжает продвигать свою теорию другая. По крайней мере, Люцифа может подышать и вцепиться зубами в еду, пока они договариваются между собой. Архангел как раз хочет как следует припудрить им мозги.

\- Вы обе правы. Но скажите, разве мы не отлично смотримся? Как соль и перец! Это просто судьба, что мы смогли пересечься вновь, - драматично вздыхает, изображая лёгкую грусть. - Когда-то мы уже выступали вместе, но я оказался слишком неопытным. Из-за чего решился покинуть его, чтобы набраться знаний, не тянуть вниз. И ждал того времени, когда смогу воссоединиться и показать, чего стою. Я уже был в отчаянии, когда мой голос и игра, наконец, донеслись к сердцам и вновь обратили на меня внимание этого человека. Он великодушно спустился ко мне с самих небес.

\- Это всё звучит так поэтично. Я так рада, что у этой истории хороший конец.

\- Вау, так вы старые знакомые? Как давно?

Девушки легко поддаются влиянию и не могут удерживать себя от того, чтобы задать ещё несколько вопросов. Только такие и западают на Люцио? И когда за получением ответов они начинают сверлить Люцифа – Белиал легко перехватывает их внимание, проскальзывая между ними и его мастером. 

\- Ну-ну… как же так. Разве вы считаете, что с перерезанным горлом ему стоит много говорить? Знаете, ему нужно спокойствие, - расставив руки, он вежливо пытается их спровадить. Когда они кажутся недовольными и расстроенными, пытается исправить ситуацию, начиная их общее движение прочь. – Впрочем. Я мог бы ответить на ваши вопросы сейчас, если вам так не терпится. Мы могли бы прогуляться по пляжу, послушать шепот моря. Только этот прекрасный мужчина в таком случае лишится моей компании. А! Тогда, чтобы никого не обделить, он мог бы рассказать вам это всё завтра по собственной воле. 

\- Мне подходит любой вариант. Но разве не проще будет выслушать сразу вас двоих завтра? Так вы сможете упустить меньше деталей, - их настроение действительно сменяется в секунды, потому что архангел знает, что им предложить. 

– Что насчёт тебя? Не против моего варианта? – обращается к своей подруге.

\- Меня всё устраивает! Как раз хотела прийти завтра пораньше, - эта даже переполняется какой-то детской радостью. - Пусть он поправляется!

\- Ну, тогда мы договорились, постараемся прийти в это же место, чтобы никто случайно не заблудился. Кстати, будет очень мило с вашей стороны умолчать о том, что мой друг находится здесь. Он вряд ли сможет кому-то отказать во внимании, слишком добр. Всё лечение пойдёт насмарку, либо он кого-то обидит и будет корить себя за это. Мы ведь этого не хотим? Не все такие понимающие, как вы. Пожалуйста, прошу.

\- К-конечно, - отвечают, после чего он, чувствуя свой долг исполненным, возвращается к слегка недовольному мужчине под зонтом. Девушки ещё некоторое время стоят, кидают на них взгляды и шепчутся, но уходят. Судя по хохоту и походке – в положительном расположении духа.

Астрал уже успел умять около половины своей порции льда. Похоже, он уводил их достаточно долго и далеко. Белиал, пока что молча, присаживается рядом и приступает к своему. Его переполняют различные яркие эмоции, которые даже мороженное с виноградом не может подавить. Даже наоборот – оно их будто усиливает, от чего широкая улыбка застревает на его лице. Ему хочется спросить, что тут происходило, но почему-то ему кажется, что и так услышит всё необходимое. И Люцифа первый нарушает искрящуюся тишину:

\- Апельсины – неплохой выбор. Но удивить меня не получилось. Ты всё же взял виноград, - результаты его «тестирования» идут первыми по чисто хронологическим причинам. И имело оно чуть больший обхват, чем ожидал того «зверь». Хотя ему льстит, что учёный не забыл такую бесполезную информацию, как его небольшая симпатия к этим ягодам. Они отлично подходят для праздников в любом виде. - Цитрусы и тёмный виноград. Сейчас, должно быть, середина или конец осени. Скорее всего, Люцио был тут два или три месяца назад, поскольку, с твоих слов, по человеческим приданиям – лето время отдыха.

\- Но мне хотя бы удалось вам угодить? – с трудом понимая, почему исследователь решил связать эти два явления, задал для начала волнующий его вопрос.

\- Вполне, - кротко отвечает Люцифа, который, кажется, всё больше уходил в раздумья. Белиал не мог позволить случиться этому снова, ведь он с таким трудом всячески отвлекал астрала от этого занятия всё это время.

\- Тогда я считаю эту миссию выполненной, - тем не менее, он звучит довольным. Потому что, небольшая интрига всё ещё сохранялась для него. Если создателю надо немного подумать, чтобы архангелу не пришлось гадать, то он не возражает. Но только если немного. – Этот вечно прохлаждающийся в башне Люцио решил сменить обстановку? И почему он не мог выбрать пляж в Аду?

\- Местные жители ему там, мягко говоря, не рады. А ещё это плохое место для Сингулярности и команды, к которым он примкнул, по-моему, они недолюбливают красный цвет, - тут уже у самого Люцифа проявляется тень улыбки, которая не значит ничего хорошего. Снимает тёмные очки, откладывает в сторону, потому что ему куда легче думать, когда взор ничем не затуманен. Он увлечён. Кто угодно мог бы об этом сказать, по тому, как воспылали его глаза. Но единственный, кто довольствуется этим – Белиал. – Любопытно, по какой такой причине он за ними увязался? Из логических соображений или для собственной безопасности? Если второе, то могло ли наше единение как-то… негативно на нём сказаться? 

\- Невероятно, вам удалось высечь информацию и поднять нам настроение. О-ох. Я уже гадаю, как там Сэнди! Наверняка не жалует этого Люцио, ведь он такой упрямый. Хотя и не скажу, что меня это как-то печалит, или я чего-то не понимаю, - он и не ожидал услышать таких приятных, удивительных новостей. Девушки оказались в состоянии перепутать Люцифа и Люцио, даже более того, они клюнули на удочку. Дважды. Сначала, когда учёный изображал из себя святошу, как в какой-то извращённой фантазии, которая точно не его. Сами того не заметив, выдали информацию, потому что, скорее всего, Люцио был настолько скучен, что ничего более для начала разговора они не смогли придумать. И потом, когда сами начали во всём этом балагане искать причины, смысл, ведь связывать всё подряд, наблюдая только со своей колокольни – это то, что люди любят. Они даже поверили, что они увидятся завтра! Стоп. Это ведь получается третьим крюком, разве нет? И это то, что с людьми делает слепое доверие. Голова едва ли успевает обработать всё это вместе с его эмоциями за раз, его замкнёт в любой момент! Единственное, что архангел успевает выдать, чтобы сбить часть напряжения:

\- Значит, ждать их ещё не скоро. Такое облегчение, верно? – по голосу он явно слегка перевозбудился. Такое иногда происходит с ним. И, свыкшийся с подобными «происшествиями», астрал смиренно молчит, ожидая, когда существо соберёт себя в кучу. Это происходит быстро, если у него есть повод для ещё пары таких выходок. Скоро Белиал издаёт вздох облегчения, голос разу же становится умиротворённее. 

\- Я только что на пару мгновений увидел звёзды, Фаа-сан, вы действительно, как ни скажи, астрал, - он тихо смеется и добавляет, - я в порядке, перестаньте смотреть так недоверчиво. Можем даже повторить это как-нибудь, если вы не против.

\- Я иду в море, - скользнув по нему высокомерным взглядом, оповещает Люцифа, попутно стягивая с себя ту самую «лишнюю одежду». Белиал, наконец, может довольствоваться видом плавок, которые тот впихнул ему в магазине. Остатки мороженного оказались быстро поглощены, и больше не было смысла тянуть. Его подопечный не устроил беспорядков, никого не убил, справился с импровизацией и поберёг своё здоровье. Так что, по крайней мере, король падших может выполнить его просьбу. Даже если уговор потерял свою первостепенную задачу. Ад вряд ли в ближайшем будущем побеспокоит исследователя снова. Теперь, когда учёному есть о чём поразмыслить, он всегда может сконцентрироваться на этом. Нужды и пререкания плоти в таком состоянии игнорируются с невероятным успехом. Причина этому – многолетняя практика. 

Для архангела это выглядит как продолжение банкета, но ещё до того, как он успевает притронуться, мужчина легко и быстро исчезает из «зоны поражения». Первым, что тот сделал при первой же возможности - избавился от лат, которые, по сути, служили каркасом для тела Люцифера, мешая ему распасться. Что-то такое сковывающее, без сомнений, бесило его нового обладателя. Сейчас ничего уже не напоминает об этом, хотя первое время и рисковали образоваться шрамы. Люцифер – увековеченная, более юная версия Люцифа, но это было и остаётся лучшим из вариантов. Несомненно, предстоит ещё куча работы, но первые успехи уже можно заметить невооруженным глазом. В сознании астрал может контролировать куда больше мелочей, чем во «сне», но белоснежная полоса на шее уже вряд ли куда-то исчезнет, оно срослось таким образом. «Не всё можно исправить». Но не это ли прекрасно? Эта отметина, как признание в вечной любви своему мастеру. Доказательство его чувств, что не слабли ни на миг. Особое удовлетворение серафим испытывает от того, что астрал никак не пытается скрыть шрам, не стесняется его и не кичится им. Просто принимает его существование. И это по-своему горячо.

\- М-м-м. Я тоже иду, - хотел было встать парень, но знакомая рука, аккуратно ухватившая его за скальп, давит вниз, принуждая передумать.

\- Нет. Ты остаёшься следить за вещами. Сможешь пойти, когда я вернусь, - по тону понятно, что он непреклонен. Даже печальные глаза серафима не возымели никакого эффекта, кроме возникновения ухмылки на лице астрала. Конечно, не обходится без дополнительных, слегка издевательских объяснений:

\- И будет лучше, если ты теперь займёшь место под зонтом. Тебе не помешает как следует остыть, если не хочешь оказаться запертым в комнате ещё на несколько дней.

Когда они пришли на рассвете, песок был ещё приемлемым по температуре и отдавал сыростью, но создатель был отчасти прав в том, что становится жарче. Жарковато даже для самого Белиала. И чтобы солнце не оставило от него уголёк, поддаётся указу Люцифа – сидеть под зонтом, как обиженному. Всё, что он может делать в таком положении – доедать свой лёд и издалека наблюдать за учёным, который делает несколько попыток вхождения в воду, прежде чем полностью погрузиться. Серафим не видел подобных картин даже в своём воображении, но они захватывают не меньше. Ему жаль, что он не может присоединиться, но, возможно, есть другой способ порадовать себя. «Зверь» подумывает о том, чтобы попросить «маленькую награду» за своё послушание, когда тот вернётся. Должно быть, контраст между ними, температурами их тел в этот момент достигнет своего пика. И он планирует насладиться этим в той или иной мере. 

Может, его Фаа-сан ещё далёк от «счастья». Но даже простой улыбки и понимания того, что астрал отдыхает – достаточно для того, чтобы Белиал мог почувствовать собственное мнимое «счастье». 

С Люцифа не просто, но оно того стоит.

**Author's Note:**

> Было бы очень круто, если бы вы оставили кудос (если вам понравилось, конечно)\коммент, чтобы я знала, стоит ли выкладываться на этот ресурс дальше, если представится случай.   
Если читать было "невозможно", то тоже, пожалуйста, оповестите по каким причинам.  
Спасибо, что дочитали до конца и потратили своё время.


End file.
